Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X)
|Imię = Cream the Rabbit}} – antropomorficzna króliczka, córka Vanilli. Cream jest przyjaciółką Chao, spośród których najbliższy jest jej Cheese. Cream i Cheese są nierozłączni, zawsze ruszając na nowe przygody razem. Oprócz tego Cream jest dobrą przyjaciółką Sonica, oraz jednym z wrogów Doktora Eggmana. Cream potrafi wykorzystywać swoje długie uszy jak skrzydła, co pozwala jej latać. Dziewczynka jest dobrze wychowana, ale czasami zachowuje się dziecinnie i naiwnie. Jest pełna zapału i stara się dać z siebie wszystko podczas pomagania przyjaciołom. Historia Przeszłość Cream pochodzi z alternatywnego wymiaru, zamieszkiwanego głównie przez zwierzęta antropomorficzne i nieantropomorficzne. Jest córką Vanilli, a także przyjaciółką Chao Cheese'a. Zaprzyjaźniła się również z Soniciem, Tailsem, Amy i Knucklesem w walce przeciwko złemu Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Saga nowego świata W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża ''Doktor Eggman w końcu zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Cream i Cheese zostali porwani i uwięzieni w bazie Eggmana. Z pomocą przyszedł im Sonic. Podczas walki Sonica i Eggmana urządzenie zasilane Szmaragdami Chaosu zostało uszkodzne. Wywołało to Kontrolę Chaosu, w wyniku której część świata Sonica przeniosła się do świata ludzi. W odcinku ''Infiltracja Rejonu 99 ''Cream i Cheese zostali przewiezieni przez wojsko do Rejonu 99, gdzie poddawano ich testom. Uratował ich stamtąd Sonic, a potem Tails który przyleciał na ratunek w samolocie Tornado 2. Zjednoczeni przyjaciele wrócili do domu Chrisa, gdzie doszli do wniosku, że skoro wszyscy znaleźli się w świecie ludzi, to Eggman również. Ich obawy okazały się słuszne, ponieważ w odcinku ''Ambicja doktora Eggmana Eggman przypuścił atak na Station Square. Do rezydencji przybyła wtedy Amy. W odcinku Szmaragd Chaosu ''Cream dowiedziała się z telewizji o tym ze w mieście znaleziono Szmaragd Chaosu i poinformowała o tym Sonica. W odcinku ''Techniczny nauczyciel, do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów przybyli rodzice Chrisa: Nelson i Lindsey. Cream i pozostali przyjaciele Sonica musieli się jeszcze ukrywać na strychu, aby ich sekret nie wyszedł na jaw. W odcinku Ciężka impreza u Chrisa ''mama Chrisa zaczęła organizować przyjęcie. Cream było w tym czasie smutno i aby się pocieszyć zbierała kwiatki. Bardzo tęskniła za swoją mamą. Kiedy zaczęło jej brakować kwiatów, próbowała wyjść na zewnątrz, ale zorientowała się że organizowane jest przyjęcie. Cream próbowała pomóc w dekorowaniu, ale wyrządziła przy tym więcej szkód. Cream podsłuchała również rozmowę matki Chrisa, z której wynika że musi wyjechać służbowo i że jest jej bardzo smutno, ponieważ nie może spędzić czasu z synem. Kiedy zjawili się pozostali goście, Cream próbowała się ukryć. Wyszła ze swojego ukrycia, kiedy dostrzegła Sonica przychodzącego z kwiatkami dla niej. Goście i niektórzy domownicy byli zdziwieni widokiem gadającego królika. Chris próbował wybrnąć z sytuacji, udając że Cream jest jego zabawką. Dziewczynka przez dłuższy czas udawała że jest pluszakiem, do momentu w którym Chris powiedział że jego mama niegrzecznie postąpiła nie zjawiając się na przyjęciu. Cream wściekła się i powiedziała wszystkim, że matce Chrisa było bardzo przykro. Poza tym Chris ma kontakt ze swoją mamą, a Cream nie. Zapłakana uciekła z pokoju. Wkrótce goście opuścili dom. Chris i jego dziadek, Chuck, wyjaśniają Elli kim jest Cream i dziewczynka nie musi się już więcej ukrywać. Cream pomaga w kuchni, a później idzie do Chrisa, żeby mu wybaczyć i podarować mu wianek z kwiatów. Okazało się również, że lokaj Chrisa, Pan Tanaka, od dawna wiedział o Cream. W odcinku ''Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X, Doktor Eggman wysłał w kosmos swojego nowego robota, który pozyskał satelity i różne kosmiczne śmieci. Przez to odbiorniki telewizyjne i ogólna komunikacja na całym świecie zostały zakłócone. Cream i Cheese nie mogli oglądać swojego ulubionego programu. Nie podobał im się nowy program prowadzony przez Eggmana. Ostatecznie Sonic i Tails rozwiązali problem. W odcinku Ostatni kurort wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Sonica i Chucka, pojechali do nowo otwartego ośrodka wypoczynkowego na Szmaragdowym Wybrzeżu. Cream, Amy i Tails przebywali w osobnym ośrodku. Kiedy Doktor Eggman zaatakował pobliski kurort Tails i Amy ruszyli aby go zatrzymać. Cream została natomiast w ośrodku. Pod koniec odcinka Amy prawie utonęła, ale uratował ją Sonic. Kiedy Amy się ocknęła Cream opowiedziała jej o tym co zrobił niebieski jeż. W odcinku Soniczna drużyna baseballowa ''na Stadionie Diamentów Tails znalazł drugi Szmaragd Chaosu, który był w posiadaniu dozorcy - Alberta Butlera. Jednak Doktor Eggman ukradł jeden ze szmaragdów i wyzwał Sonica oraz jego przyjaciół na mecz baseballa. Cream i Amy przekonały też Knucklesa do wzięcia udziału w rozgrywkach. Mimo początkowych problemów drużyna Sonica ostatecznie wygrała. Mimo że Eggman uciekł z jednym Szmaragdem Chaosu, to wszyscy przyznali się dobrze się bawili. Co więcej na stadionie zjawiły się tłumy podziwiające mecz, a nawet jego właściciel - Elmer Johnson. W odcinkach ''Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 Cream usłyszała w telewizji że wojsko przypuściło atak na bazę Doktora Eggmana. Natychmiast poinformowała o tym Sonica. Później Cream, Cheese i Chuck oglądali w telewizji jak forteca Eggmana została zniszczona, a Sonic odzyskał Szmaragdy Chaosu. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu Po zniszczeniu Fortecy Doktora Eggmana Amy i pozostali przyjaciele Sonica nie musieli się już dłużej ukrywać. W odcinku'' Po to są przyjaciele'' Sonic otrzymał od Prezydenta zaproszenie na przyjęcie z okazji pokonania Eggmana. Jednakże odmówił, ponieważ miał spotkać się z Helen - niepełnosprawną przyjaciółką Chrisa ze szkoły. Cream i pozostali postanowili skorzystać z zaproszenia. Pod koniec przyjęcia Sonic zjawił się z Helen i uścisnął dłoń Prezydenta. W odcinku ''Forteca Eggmana'''' Cream i jej przyjaciele wybrali się do miasta na zakupy. Wkrótce Doktor Eggman powrócił ze swoją nową latającą fortecą - Egg Fort. Eggman zaatakował Station Square, planując je zburzyć i postawić tu swoją nową kwaterę. Cream i pozostali zostali otoczeni przez E-42 Torole. Na szczęście z pomocą przybył im Sonic. Kiedy jeż zajmował roboty doktora walką, bohaterowie postanowili wycofać się z powrotem do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów aby wyciągnąć Tornado X. Po drodze dołączyli do nich Pan Stewart i Sam Speed, którzy pomogli pokonać E-33 Buball. Po chwili przybył także Pan Tanaka, który dostarczył im Tornado X. Cream została pod opieką Elli, podczas gdy Sonic ruszył z pozostałymi aby zniszczyć Egg Fort. W odcinku ''Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza ''Cream i jej przyjaciele udali się nad morze aby zrobić sobie wakacje. Otrzymali również swoje własne dowody osobiste. Po przybyciu na plażę bohaterowie odkryli że w głębinach ukryty jest trzeci Szmaragd Chaosu. Podjęli kilka prób zejścia pod wodę, ale żadna z nich się nie udała (głównie za sprawą pewnego kraba). W końcu wszyscy postanowili zejść pod wodę, wykorzystując sprzęt do nurkowania. Kiedy jednak odkryli szmaragd zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman, w naprawionym Egg Forcie. Naukowiec wysłał do walki E-57 Clurkena, ale robot został zniszczony przez Sonica. W odcinku ''Duch ze starego zamku ''Cream i jej przyjaciele dołączyli do ekipy filmowej, która kręciła film w starym zamku z Lindsey, matką Chrisa, w roli głównej. Pewnej nocy filmowcy przestawili Talizman, co wywołało pojawienie się duchów. Matka Chrisa zaginęła. Cream, Cheese i Ella zostały porwane przez Boom i przeciągnięte na drugą stronę magicznej ściany. Sonic i Tails również zostali porwani, kiedy próbowali je uratować. Udało im się zostawić Talizman aby Amy i Chris wykorzystali go później do pokonania duchów. Jednak ich król, King Boom Boo, posłużył się głosem Sonica do oszukania Amy w taki sposób, aby ułożyła talizman i uwolniła duchy. Na szczęście Chris zdołał odwrócić jego działanie i uwolnić Cream oraz pozostałych. Z pomocą pierścienia Sonic pokonał King Boom Boo. Następnie wszyscy uciekli z podziemi zamku przed wściekłym King Boom Boo. Po zamknięciu katakumb, wejście zostało zapieczętowane przez Talizman i duchy nie mogły już wyjść na wolność. W odcinku ''Misja bojowa - Forteca Eggmana 2 ''Tails i jego przyjaciele zostali zabrani przez Chrisa na długi rejs. Bliskość morza i nuda nie dawały Sonicowi spokoju, dlatego próbował znaleźć sposób na opuszczenie rejsu. Jeż zaczął flirtować z Amy aby to osiągnąć. Dziewczyna opowiedziała Cream o tym co powiedział do niej Sonic. Cream była zachwycona słowami Sonica. Później jednak wyszło na jaw Sonic kłamał. Wkrótce bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani Doktora Eggmana, który powrócił z nową latającą fortecą - Egg Fort II. Ostatecznie Eggman został przepędzony przez Ellę, która kopnęła go mechaniczną stopą Tornada X. W odcinku ''Zaginiony mały Chao ''Cream i jej przyjaciele odwiedzili rodzinny kraj Pana Tanaki. Cream i Frances bawiły się z Cheesem w pobliskim strumieniu. W pewnym momencie Chao dał się ponieść strumieniowi i odpłynął za pobliską dolinę. Cream chciała go uratować, ale nie zdążyła. Przyjaciele dołączyli do niej w poszukiwaniach. Podczas szukania bohaterowie dostali się do ukrytej doliny zamieszkanej przez Chao. Spędzili nieco czasu z Chao, po czym zabrali ze sobą Cheese'a i postanowili wrócić. Jednak po drodze zaatakował ich Eggman i jego nowy robot - E-66 Da-Dai-Oh. Eggman chciał wykorzystać gigantyczną maszynę do zastraszenia bohaterów i zmuszenia ich do oddania Szmaragdu Chaosu. Bohaterowie nie mieli jednak przy sobie żadnego i odpowiedzieli że wcale nie szukali szmaragdu w okolicy. Kiedy doktor próbował ich zaatakować, jego robot przewrócił się i został wyeliminowany z walki. Niestety po przewróceniu się robot zsunął muł z pobliskiego urwiska i wprowadził do strumyka. Brudna wodna dostała się do doliny Chao. Cream i pozostali chcieli ją oczyścić, ale ostatecznie pomógł im w tym Sonic. Po powrocie do obozu Pan Tanaka powiedział bohaterom że odkrył dolinę Chao już kiedy był małym chłopcem. W odcinku ''Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu ''Nelson, ojciec Chrisa, zaprosił swojego syna i jego przyjaciół do studia filmowego, gdzie miał wręczyć Lindsey prezent z okazji rocznicy ślubu. Okazał się nim być szósty Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy Nelson go wyciągnął powstała gwałtowna reakcja ze szmaragdem Sonica. Jednak aby nie psuć w żaden sposób rocznicy, Cream i jej przyjaciele postanowili jeszcze nie zabierać szmaragdu. Do bohaterów przybył Knuckles, który zauważył poprzednią reakcję. Kiedy Nelson upuścił szmaragd powstała kolejna reakcja, tym razem aż trzech drogocennych kamieni naraz. Po chwili w studiu zjawili się Doktor Eggman i jego roboty, oraz Rouge i Topaz. Rozpoczął się wyścig o szósty szmaragd. Sonic i Knuckles zostali zajęci walką z E-74 Weazo, podczas gdy Eggman przechytrzył Rouge i Topaz oraz uciekł ze szmaragdem. W odcinku ''Jak złapać jeża? ''Sonic zaczął biec bez końca z nieznanej przyczyny. Cream i jej przyjaciele próbowali złapać jeża, aby odkryć przyczynę tego szaleństwa. W odcinku ''Nikczemny podstęp ''bohaterowie szukali kolejnego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Okazało się jednak, że Chris zaginął, a wraz z nim wszystkie dotychczasowo zebrane przez przyjaciół szmaragdy. Sonic ruszył uratować chłopca, kiedy okazało się że Eggman porwał go na pokład swojego Egg Fortu II. Cream, Amy, Tails i Chuck przylecieli w momencie w którym Sonic walczył z E-99 Eggsterminatorem, robotem zasilanym przez sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Sonic nie miał szans w starciu z robotem, który zrzucił go na dno morza. Na szczęście Chris zabrał mu Szmaragdy Chaosu, które wpadły do wody. Rouge złapała Chrisa, ale sama wpadła w łapy Eggsterminatora, nad którym Eggman zupełnie stracił kontrolę. Moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu połączyła się w tym czasie i przemieniła Sonica w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zniszczył Eggsterminatora, a eksplozja robota doprowadziła do kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Część świata Sonica przeniosła się na Ziemię. Były to Mistyczne Ruiny i Anielska Wyspa. Saga Chaosa Od ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu minęło sześć miesięcy. Przyjaciele Sonica nadal wiedli życie w świecie ludzi. W odcinku ''Początek katastrofy Cream i Chris odwiedzili Lindsey Thorndyke, która podarowała im żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, mówiąc że pasowałby na biżuterię. Cream chciała jednak oddać szmaragd matce Chrisa, lecz nie zdążyła jej złapać zanim wyszła. Cream i Chris chodzili po Station Square, zastanawiając się co zrobić ze szmaragdem. Podczas spaceru Cheese wpadł na Żabka. Za nim pojawił się wielki kot Big, który przewrócił się i przygniótł bohaterów. Żabek uciekł, a Big wstał i zrobił się smutny. Po długiej próbie nawiązania kontaktu Cream i Chris dowiedzieli się, że Żabek jest przyjacielem Biga. Postanowili pomóc go znaleźć. Szukali do nocy. Kiedy doszli do parku napotkali dziwnego wodnego stwora - Chaosa. Cheese ucieszył się na jego widok, ale Cream odsunęła go od Chaosa. Potwór zaczął bowiem demolować miasto. Policja nie była w stanie go powstrzymać, ale z pomocą przybył Sonic. Wtedy zjawił się Doktor Eggman, który zabrał Cream żółty Szmaragd Chaosu i rzucił go Chaosowi. Następnie podał mu drugi Szmaragd Chaosu i potwór zmienił się w Chaosa 2. Do bohaterów Knuckles i wspólnie z Soniciem udało mu się pokonać stwora, ale Eggman uciekł razem z jego szczątkami i szmaragdami. W odcinku Chaotyczny dzień ''Cream i Cheese wybrali się z Amy i znalezionym przez nią ptakiem, Lily, na zakupy. Zaatakował ich jednak robot ZERO, który porwał Amy i Lily. Przez kolejne odcinki Cream przebywała w Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. Dopiero w odcinku ''Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu Cream i Cheese musieli się ewakuować, z powodu ataku Perfect Chaosa na Station Square. Cheese wydawał się jednak smutny lub zły, kiedy pokazywano mu Perfect Chaosa. Po przybyciu do zniszczonego miasta Cream i inni przyjaciele Sonica znaleźli pozbawione negatywnej energii Szmaragdy Chaosu i podali je jeżowi, mówiąc że wykorzystają pozytywną energię. Eggman również oddał swój szmaragd. Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Potwór powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy, a jego gniew zniknął. Chaos ucieszył się również na widok ocalałych Chao. Chaos był w przeszłości strażnikiem Chao, co wyjaśnia to że Cheese się go nie bał. Tikal podziękowała im za pomoc, po czym postanowiła odejść z Chaosem. Saga Shadowa Krótko po zrujnowaniu Station Square przez Perfect Chaosa Cream i Cheese, Chris Chuck, Pan Tanaka i Ella musieli wyjechać do innego miasta, aby zamieszkać tam przez miesiąc kiedy Station Square zostanie odbudowane. W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" Tails i Amy pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi, obiecując im że w każdym momencie będą mogli go odwiedzić. W odcinku Uciekinier Sonic ''Cream i Cheese oglądali w telewizji jak rzekomy ''Sonic ''włamuje się do galerii sztuki i kradnie z niej Szmaragd Chaosu. W odcinku ''Zagrożenie z kosmosu ''Sonic wrócił do tymczasowego apartamentu Thorndyke'ów, ale Chris został porwany przez Shadowa w kosmos. Cream i Cheese zobaczyli potem transmisję Eggmana. Wykorzystując Armatę Zaćmienia, broń Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, Eggman wysadził połowę Księżyca. Doktor dał następnie światu 24 godziny na ogłoszenie kapitulacji. Bohaterowie postanowili działać szybko. Cream i Pan Tanaka pomogli odwrócić uwagę robotów GUN, które atakowały Sonica i Knucklesa. pojechali na pustynię. Tam, według Knucklesa, mieściła się ukryta baza Eggmana we wnętrzu piramidy. Kiedy byli w bazie musieli znaleźć klucz do centralnej części bazy, ponieważ nie byli w stanie zniszczyć prowadzących do pomieszczenia drzwi. Knuckles został wysłany na poszukiwania klucza i wrócił po pewnym czasie, ale zaczął go gonić Bokkun sterujący Egg Golemem. Sonic i Knuckles strącili Bokkuna z głowy golema, ale Bokkun miał w zanadrzu jeszcze jedną sztuczkę. Amy i Pan Tanaka zdezorientowali Bokkuna i zabrali mu pilot, podając go Cream. Następnie Cream kazała Egg Golemowi puścić Topaz i gonić Bokkuna. Pod koniec odcinka Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Pan Tanaka polecieli w kosmos, wykorzystując prom kosmiczny Eggmana. Cream i Cheese zostali pod opieką Topaz do końca sagi, kiedy to świat został ocalony i wywołano trzecią Kontrolę Chaosu. Saga półksiężyca Po powrocie na Ziemię okazało się, że coraz więcej postaci i miejsc ze świata Sonica zaczęło pojawiać się w świecie ludzi, co było skutkiem ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu. W odcinku ''Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix ''Cream i jej przyjaciele oglądali w telewizji jak Doktor Eggman naprawił połowę zniszczonego Księżyca, tworząc Egg Moon. Później bohaterowie wdali się w bójkę z Vectorem i Charmym z agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix, którzy chcieli odzyskać Cream twierdząc że została porwana przez Sonica. . Sonic przerwał później bójkę, kiedy przyprowadził matkę Cream - Vanillę. Cream ucieszyła się na widok matki i natychmiast rzuciła się w jej objęcia. W odcinku ''Korporacja Eggmana ''Cream i jej przyjaciele mieli świętować wschód Słońca w Nowym Roku. Jednakże Słońce zostało zasłonięte przez Egg Moon. Doktor Eggman udał się do Prezydenta i wytłumaczył się usterką. Aby przywrócić planecie światło, doktor zaczął sprzedawać Słoneczne Kule. Nie spodobało się to jednak Sonicowi, który zaczął niszczyć generatory energii. Doprowadziło to do szału pozbawionych światła ludzi, którzy zaatakowali Rezydencję Thorndyke'ów. W odcinku ''Eggman na prezydenta! ''Cream i jej przyjaciele próbowali się bronić przed ludźmi, aż ostatecznie uratowała ich Załoga S, przepędzając wściekły tłum. Pod koniec odcinka spisek Eggmana wyszedł na jaw. Egg Moon został naprawiony, światło wróciło na Ziemię, a doktor i jego roboty trafili do więzienia. Saga Emerla W odcinku ''Zapomniana randka ''Cream musiała pomagać w uspokojeniu Amy, która groziła że pobije Chrisa jeśli Sonic nie przyjdzie na randkę z nią. Pod koniec dnia Cream i Cheese znaleźli w krzakach robota o imieniu Emerl. W odcinku ''Elektroniczna panika ''Cream przyprowadziła robota do Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. Tails i Chuck postanowili go przeanalizować, ale nie udało im się ustalić pochodzenie robota ponieważ miał wykasowane dane. Cream powiedziała że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo zostaną przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Chris był chory jego rodzice natychmiast wrócili do domu aby się nim zaopiekować. Chuck zaczął się z nimi kłócić, mówiąc że zaniedbują swoja pracę. Wszyscy postanowili upiec ciasto, dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. Jednakże zostali zaatakowani przez domowy sprzęt elektroniczny. Ostatecznie Sonic i jego przyjaciele pokonali zbuntowane maszyny w całym mieście, ale Eggman wykorzystał sytuację do ucieczki. W odcinku ''Poszukiwania w kanałach ''Cream, Emerl i przyjaciele Chrisa z klasy dołączyli do Pana Stewarta w tropieniu Eggmana. W trakcie pościgu w kanałach zostali jednak złapani przez doktora i zostali przez niego uwięzieni. Szybko udało im się uciec z celi, ale nie mogli przejść przez ostatnią bramę wyjściową. Bohaterowie wykorzystali Bokkuna, przypominając mu o jabłeczniku pieczonym prze Ellę. Ich plan się sprawdził, ponieważ robot opuścił kanały i poinformował o wszystkim Sonica, a także Rouge i Topaz. Eggman zaatakował ich, wykorzystując swojego najnowszego robota - Egg Spider. Ostatecznie bohaterowie pokonali robota, a Emerl zadał mu finalne uderzenie. Po ucieczce z kanałów bohaterowie wrócili do rezydencji, gdzie Ella karmiła Bokkuna swoim ciastem. W odcinkach ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 ''i ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 ''Cream i Vanilla bawiły się z Emerlem, dekorując go wieńcem z kwiatów. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zapisali się do turnieju walki o Szmaragd Chaosu. Cream i Cheese nie brali bezpośredniego udziału w walce, ale kibicowali Emerlowi. Cream poprosiła również robota o to aby podczas walki z Ellą nie zrobił jej krzywdy. Robot nie zrozumiał tych rozkazów, ale Ella postanowiła odpuścić mówiąc że i tak musi dokończyć swoją pracę w kuchni. Później Cream nie mogła patrzeć jak Knuckles jest bity przez Emerla, więc chciała przerwać walkę rzucając chustę. Jednak sędzia jako pierwszy przerwał mecz. Tak więc Emerl został zwycięzcą turnieju. W nagrodę otrzymał czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu. Jednak kiedy go otrzymał to oszalał i zaatakował Vanillę. Później zaczął niszczyć całe miasto. Nawet Sonic, Rouge i Knuckles nie byli w stanie go pokonać. Cream pomogła swoim przyjaciołom, przenosząc ich w bezpieczne miejsca. Później chciała przekonać Emerla do tego aby się uspokoił. Jednak robot zamiast tego zaatakował ją. Sonic zasłonił Cream własnym ciałem. Wtedy dziewczynka doznała szoku. Cheese zaatakował Emerla, a Cream dołączyła się po chwili do walki. Emerl nie mógł kopiować zdolności dwóch postaci naraz. Cream i Cheese zasypali go gradem ciosów, a następnie zrzucili na dno oceanu. Emerl eksplodował tam. Po jego śmierci Cream i Cheese zaczęli płakać. Saga powrotu do domu W odcinku ''Zaginiona mapa ''Cream i jej przyjaciele dowiedzieli się że Seahawk, ważny wojskowy okręt, zaginął na morzu. Bohaterowie postanowili zbadać sytuację. Wkrótce przybyli do nich Knuckles i Doktor Atsumi, którzy wyjawili że Doktor Eggman ukradł mapę Murazji - starożytnego kontynentu. Doktor najpewniej chciałby wykorzystać tzw. ''pępek świata ''do aktywowania wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. Cała cywilizacja zostałaby zniszczona, a na gruzach świata doktor postawiłby swoje Imperium Eggmana. Bohaterowie ruszyli na wyspę Murazji, aby powstrzymać doktora. Cream i Vanilla pożegnały przyjaciół kiedy ci wypłynęli. W odcinku ''Początek końca ''bohaterowie mogli wreszcie odpocząć od przygód, ale spokój nie trwał długo. Okazało się, że Tails i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, bo w przeciwnym razie czas zatrzyma się na zawsze. Tails i Chuck przystąpili do budowy teleportera do świata Sonica. W odcinku ''Poranek pożegnań ''wszyscy przygotowywali się do pożegnania. Tails i Chuck otrzymali od Sonica czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu, dzięki któremu mogli zasilić teleporter. Wkrótce na obrzeżach Station Square Sonic i jego przyjaciele w skromnym gronie najbliższych przyjaciół ze świata ludzi postanowili odejść do swojego wymiaru. Portal zamknął się zanim wszyscy zdołali przez niego przejść, ale promień wystrzelony z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK przywrócił mu moc. Cream pożegnałą się w szczególności z Dannym, Frances i Helen. Otrzymała od nich prezent pożegnalny: wieniec z ziemskich kwiatów, jako symbol przyjaźni. W odcinku ''Nowy początek ''Cream i wszystkie postacie ze świata Sonica wróciły do domu, z wyjątkiem samego niebieskiego jeża. Amy zaczęła wtedy myśleć nad przeprowadzką do domu Cream i Vanilli. Cream była na tę propozycję bardzo chętna. Jednak przed podjęciem decyzji Amy została sprowokowana przez Doktora Eggmana, który szukał Sonica za pomocą swojej nowej latającej fortecy: Grand Egg Imperial. Amy zaczęła atakować fortecę, a Cream i Vannila schowały się w tym czasie w domu, bojąc się gniewu dziewczyny. Pod koniec odcinka Sonic wrócił do swojego świata i pokonał Eggmana. Saga Metarexów W świecie Sonica minęło sześć miesięcy. W odcinku ''Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów ''Cream, Amy i Tails mieli oglądać rzadki deszcz meteorytów. Jedną ze spadających gwiazd okazała się być kapsuła, w której bohaterowie znaleźli nieprzytomną kosmitkę. Zabrali ją do domu Vanilli, gdzie dziewczyna przebudziła się. Okazało się później że ma na imię Cosmo. Kiedy Metarex Carrer zaatakował okolicę, Cream i Amy pobiegły aby to zobaczyć. Obserwowały jak Sonic i Knuckles próbowali pokonać Metarexa, ale niestety przeciwnik był zbyt silny. Nieprzyjaciel ukradł Planeto Jajo i uciekł. Główny Szmaragd zaczął nagle świecić i po chwili wyszedł z niego wyszedł Chris. W odcinku ''Błękitny Tajfun Cosmo wyjawiła wszystkim, że Metarexy polują w całej galaktyce na Planeto Jaja, które są źródłem życia planety, oraz Szmaragdy Chaosu które planują wykorzystać w swoich planach. Bohaterowie postanowili polecieć w kosmos i powstrzymać najeźdźców. Na szczęście Tails miał przygotowany statek kosmiczny - Niebieski Tajfun. Mimo że początkowo miało go zasilać Szmaragdy Chaosu, to z powodu ich braku zdecydowano się wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd. Cream i Amy przekonały Knucklesa do tego aby zgodził się wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd. Cream, Amy i Cosmo zajęły się niesieniem bagaży na statek. Musiały się jednak pospieszyć i zabrać tylko najważniejsze rzeczy, ponieważ przed opuszczeniem planety próbował je zatrzymać Metarex Spike. Przed odejściem Cream pożegnała się z matką. W odcinku Planeta pełna wody ''bohaterowie wylądowali na zalanej wodą Planecie Secco. Cream i Cosmo udały się z Knucklesem na samotną wysepkę. Kiedy kolczatka kopał w poszukiwaniu szmaragdu, Cream i Cosmo znalazły jeden szmaragd przez przypadek. W odcinku ''Wróg w potrzebie ''bohaterowie zostali zaproszeni przez mieszkańców planety na paradę, z okazji pokonania Metarexów. Knuckles chciał wtedy zabrać szmaragd, ponieważ twierdził że Eggman potrzebuje go do naprawy swojego statku. Cream wiedziała że doktor chce oszukać kolczatkę. Jednak Knuckles stanął do walki z Soniciem o szmaragd. Bronił Eggmana nawet wtedy, kiedy ten został nakryty na kradzieży. Dopiero kiedy pojawił się E-3000 Egg Mars Knuckles zrozumiał że oszukano go. Bohaterowie nie musieli jednak stawać do walki z robotem, ponieważ pojawił się Metarex Jumpee który wypędził Eggmana. Bohaterowie oszukali Metarexa wabiąc go fałszywym Planeto Jajem. Następnie Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego i zniszczył Metarexa. W odcinku ''Walka w lodowym pałacu ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu rozbiła się na lodowej Planecie Breezy, przez Metarex Gigataila. Cream została z Amy i Tailsem na statku aby go naprawić. W odcinku ''Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu natknęła się na Metarex Carrera i Metarex Kingape'a uciekających z Planeto Jajem. Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego i zniszczył Careera, ale strzał był tak silny że jeż rozbił się na pobliskiej leśnej planecie. Tails, Knuckles i Chris polecieli Tornadem X na poszukiwania Sonica. Cream, Amy i Cosmo wybrały drogę lądową. Po drodze Metarex Kingape założył na nich różne pułapki. Jednak ze wszystkich udało im się wydostać. Pod koniec odcinka wszyscy spotkali się w jednym miejscu, ale Eggman zaatakował ich i złapał w ramiona swojego robota - Egg Bee. Cosmo wykorzystała wtedy moc Planeto Jaja i oplotła maszynę winoroślami. Ostatecznie z pnączy wszystkich uratował Sonic. W odcinku ''Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos ''Sonic wypadł z pokładu Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Knuckles poleciał aby go uratować. Pod nieobecność Sonica do Niebieskiego Tajfunu doczepił się nowy statek. Cream i jej przyjaciele podejrzewali że są to Metarexy. Kiedy członkowie nieznanej załogi wchodzili na Niebieski Tajfun, bohaterowie atakowali ich. Kiedy w końcu obcy statek odłączył okazało się, że byli to Chaotix. Bohaterom udało się ich zabrać na Niebieski Tajfun. Przeprosili ich za to i pomogli wnosić rzeczy Chrisa, które dostarczyli jego rodzice przez portal. Vector chciał przekonać następnie Cream do tego aby wróciła do swojej matki. Cream wiedziała jednak że mama pozwoliła jej być na przygodzie z Soniciem. Vector postanowił więc porwać Cream, ale niechcący zabrał również Cosmo. Sonic przybył aby uratować dziewczyny i stanął do walki z Vectorem. Walkę przerwał Chris, który powiedział że to do Cream należy decyzja. Dziewczynka postanowiła zostać z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, a Vector ostatecznie się na to zgodził. W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu odwiedziła Planetę Obidon. Zaatakował ich tam Metarex Deserd. Metarex ten okazał się być wyjątkowo potężnym przeciwnikiem. Bohaterowie nie dali sobie z nim rady, ale z pomocą przybył im Shadow - który ku zdziwieniu wszystkich był nadal żywy. W odcinku ''Statek zagłady ''Rouge przyleciała do załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i poinformowała bohaterów o tym że Scarship zniszczył statek Eggmana. Bohaterowie musieli stanąć do walki z nowym, jeszcze silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście okazało się, że Eggman sfałszował swoją śmierć i wrócił aby kontynuować walkę. Doktor wysłał do walki Shadowa, który razem z Soniciem poważnie uszkodził okręt, zanim ten zdążył staranować Niebieski Tajfun. Nie był to jednak koniec, bowiem Scraship zamierzał się wysadzić i zniszczyć wszystkie pobliskie statki. Shadow zatrzymał czas w obrębie statku, co dało Tailsowi czas na wypchnięcie statku daleko za Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg. W odcinku ''Podziemny sekret ''bohaterowie odwiedzili kolejną planetę, szukając tu Szmaragdu Chaosu. W trakcie przygody Tails i Cosmo zaginęli pod ziemią. Na szczęście Sonic, Amy, Cream i Chris przybyli im na pomoc w odpowiednim momencie i zniszczyli armię Metarex Viperów, oraz odzyskali Szmaragd Chaosu. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i Crimson Egg musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Tails i Cream zostali na Niebieski Tajfunie, komunikując się z resztą załogi. Wewnątrz fortecy odkryli zmutowane Planeto Jajo, które zostało wzmocnione energię fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wkrótce cała baza została otoczona przez flotę Red Pine'a, jednego z dowódców Metarexów. Niebieski Tajfun znalazł się pod ciężkim ostrzałem. Sytuacja była krytyczna, do momentu w którym Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie stworzyli czarnej dziury, która wessała flotę Metarexów. Niebieski Tajfun wykorzystał pełen potencjał Głównego Szmaragdu, dzięki czemu bez przeszkód wydostał się z czarnej dziury i zgarnął Sonica na pokład. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''na Niebieskim Tajfunie ponownie wylądował statek Chaotix. Okazało się, że detektywi zgubili się w galaktyce i pomieszali ustawienia okrętu. Tails zgodził się naprawić ich statek, pod warunkiem że Vector i jego drużyna nie będą sprawiać kłopotów. Jednak, głównie z ich winy, przyjęcie zorganizowane przez Cosmo w celu podziękowania za przyjaźń zostało zniszczone. Bohaterowie zaoferowali swoją pomoc w naprawieniu imprezy i wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Amy założyła nawet specjalną suknię dla swojego ukochanego. W odcinku ''Krytyczna sytuacja ''bohaterowie postanowili przejść przez galaktyczny korytarz do galaktyki Metarexów. Udało im się bezpiecznie przejść, ale okręt zaklinował się pomiędzy kosmicznymi odpadami. Kiedy załoga je usuwała, zostali zaatakowani przez Yellow Zelkovę, kolejnego dowódcę Metarexów. Okazał się być wymagającym przeciwnikiem, ale udało się go odeprzeć strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa ''bohaterowie napotkali kolejnego dowódcę, Black Narcissusa. Porwał on Chrisa i Cosmo, ale Sonic przybył im na ratunek. W odcinku ''Planeta Marmolim załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu uratowała kosmitów, którzy mieli przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu. Obcy nie chcieli go jednak oddawać. Zamiast tego zaprowadzili bohaterów na Planetę Marmolim. Jednak na miejscu kosmici postanowili oddać szmaragd. Cream pocieszyła wtedy zmartwioną konfliktem w galaktyce. Cosmo. W odcinku Terror na Tajfunie ''bohaterowie natknęli się na samotny statek kosmiczny, uciekający przed Metarexami. Z wstępnej analizy wynikało, że na pokładzie znajdował się pilot ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Niebieski Tajfun poleciał za samotnym pilotem, którym okazał się być Decoe. Robot wprowadził ich w pułapkę. Niebieski Tajfun znalazł się w kosmicznym tunelu, zablokowanym przez flotę Metarexów. Wśród wielu dowódców Metarexów znalazł się również Doktor Eggman. Bitwa była wyjątkowo trudna i floty nie udało się zniszczyć nawet strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego, ponieważ Eggman aktywował barierę, która odbiła Sonica i zraniła go. Ostatecznie Tails postanowił zastosować jedyną możliwą strategię: utworzenie drogi pierścieni do osłony, co miało uformować szybki wir w kierunku przeciwnym do wiru wytwarzanego przez osłonę. Plan powiódł się i bohaterowie uciekli przed flotą. W odcinku ''Polowanie na jeża ''ukrywali się w knajpie Chaotix. Doktor Eggman kilkakrotnie odwiedzał knajpę, rozmawiając z Vectorem na temat floty Metarexów, która otoczyła planetę. Jednak mimo ostrzeżeń doktora Niebieski Tajfun bezpiecznie opuścił planetę. W odcinku ''Kim są Metarexy? Metarexy zaczęły znowu ścigać bohaterów. Niebieski Tajfun został złapany przez Yellow Zelkovę i zrzucony na powierzchnię burzowej planety. Zelkova był tym razem jeszcze silniejszy niż poprzednio, ponieważ otrzymał specjalną tarczę od Eggmana. Po długiej walce, bohaterowie otoczyli Zelkovę długim kablem, który Sonic napełnił energię elektryczną. Energia rozsadziła tarczę Zelkovy, oraz zburzyła jego pancerz. Bohaterowie poznali prawdziwą twarz Metarexów. Jednak Zelkova nie zrezygnował z dalszej walki i próbował się zrewanżować. Knuckles strącił go do jeziora lawy. Mimo że później próbował go wyratować, to Zelkova ostatecznie poddał się i spłonął. W odcinku Cosmo i konspiracja Shadow zaatakował Niebieski Tajfun, chcąc zabić Cosmo. Cream i Amy opatrywały rannych Sonica i Chrisa, którzy próbowali zatrzymać Shadowa. Ostatecznie Shadow przestał, w momencie kiedy zjawił się Dark Oak i zdemaskował Cosmo, jako swojego szpiega. W odcinku Zaginiona planeta ''Niebieski Tajfun został przeniesiony przez moc amuletu Cosmo w pobliże planety Green Gate. Amy poleciała z Rouge i odkryła, że była to rodzima planeta Metarexów, które w przeszłości mężczyznami z tej samej rasy co Cosmo. Bohaterowie odkryli, że Metarexy wykorzystały moc własnego Planeto Jaja do wzmocnienia się. Zabiły również kobiety ze swojej rasy i oszczędziły tylko Cosmo, która stała się szpiegiem Dark Oaka. Mimo tego Cream i jej nie mieli Cosmo za złe i postanowili ją wesprzeć. W odcinku ''Anioł złośliwości ''Bokkun przyleciał na planetę i przekazał wiadomość od Eggmana. Doktor wyjawił, że plan Metarexów polega na zalesieniu wszechświata. Chcą tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. Po przekazaniu tej informacji Bokkun powiedział, że Eggman, Bocoe i Decoe zostali porwani przez Metarexy. Drużyna składająca się z Cream, Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy, Chrisa, Rouge i Bokkuna wyruszyła do ostatecznej bitwy z Metarexami. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Amy próbowała ich zaatakować, ale jej statek został zniszczony. Sonic uratował ją, ale sam został wchłonięty przez Final Mova. Wykorzystując cąłą moc Głównego Szmaragdu bohaterowie znsizczyli dwie głowy Final Mova i uratowali Sonica. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow załadowali się do Działa Naddźwiękowego i zostali stamtąd wystrzeleni. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Cosmo zostawiła po sobie jedynie białe nasiono. Po powrocie do domu, Cream i jej przyjaciele wrócili do codziennej rutyny. Cream i Amy przygotowały dla Tailsa jedzenie i zaniosły je do jego warsztatu. Chris musiał bez pożegnania opuścić świat Sonica i wrócić na Ziemię. Doktor Eggman wybudował dla niego rakietę, która miała zapewnić powrót. Po tym jak chłopiec odszedł, doktor ponownie przystąpił do swoich planów podboju świata. Cream i jej przyjaciele ruszyli zatem do kolejnej walki z Eggmanem. Charakterystyka Osobowość Cream jest dobrze wychowana i łagodna. Słucha się swojej matki, którą zresztą bardzo kocha. Cream jest miła i przyjacielska. Lubi się trzymać swoich znajomych i pomagać im kiedy trzeba. Często się uśmiecha. Cream cieszą najprostsze rzeczy w życiu. Dziewczynka jest jeszcze mała, dlatego lubi się bawić, szczególnie na zewnątrz, gdzie najczęściej zbiera kwiatki i plecie z nich wianki. Lubi także oglądać różne programy telewizyjne, takie jak ''The Next Show, rysować i pomagać w kuchni. Mimo tego, Cream nie wstydzi się okazywać swojego zażenowania lub złości. Nie robi tego jednak w niegrzeczny sposób. Jest odważna i nie lubi przemocy. Kiedy jej przyjaciele są zagrożeni, Cream jest gotowa stanąć w ich obronie. Jedyny rodzaj walki, jaki popiera, to obrona kogoś bliskiego. Z powodu swojego młodego wieku Cream jest dosyć naiwna i nie widzi wszystkiego wprost. Cream łączy silna więź z jej matką. Kiedy dziewczynka została od niej odseparowana, bardzo się zasmuciła. Równie bliski Cream jest jej Chao, Cheese, z którym jest praktycznie nierozłączna. Wygląd Cream jest pomarańczowo-żółto-kremowym królikiem. Jej charakterystyczną cechą są długie, opadające w dół uszy, pozwalające jej latać. Cream nosi na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę z niebieską wstążką, białe rękawiczki i żółto-pomarańczowe buty. Jej oczy są brązowo-żółte i odchodzą od nich cienkie rzęsy. Moce i umiejętności Cream posiada długie uszy, które pozwalają jej latać. Jest dosyć silna, ponieważ w locie potrafi złapać Sonica i trzymać Knucklesa jednocześnie, lub też Amy i Cosmo. Jest dość szybka i atakuje głównie swoimi stopami, które pozwalają jej równie skutecznie odbijać się od ziemi, co atakować. Główną bronią Cream jest Cheese. Cream może rzucić Cheesem we wroga. Atak ten nazywa się Cheese Shot i jest w stanie powalić wielu przeciwników naraz. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Vanilla the Rabbit (matka) Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower (dobry przyjaciel) * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Cheese (najlepszy przyjaciel) * Christopher Thorndyke * Cosmo (dobra przyjaciółka) * Shadow the Hedgehog (zależnie od celu działań) * Rouge the Bat (zależnie od celu działań) * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Big the Cat * Tikal * Emerl (dobry przyjaciel) * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Sam Speed * Pan Tanaka * Ella (najlepsza przyjaciółka w świecie ludzi) * Helen * Frances (dobra przyjaciółka) * Danny * Prezydent * Doktor Atsumi Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun (sekretnie zakochany w Cream) * Shadow the Hedgehog (zależnie od celów) * Chaos (początkowo) * Emerl (pod koniec sagi Emerla) * King Boom Boo * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * Bokkun sekretnie podkochuje się w Cream, ponieważ posiada medalik w kształcie serca ze zdjęciem Cream w środku. * Poza Cheesem, Cream jest jedyną postacią, której aktorka użyczyła głosu najpierw w Sonic X, a dopiero potem w grach. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Kobiety (Sonic X)